Meninos Distorcidos em: O desejo que Draco tem
by Sailor Sun e Lemon Boy
Summary: Os Meninos Distorcidos em: Analise de "O Desejo que Draco tem por Harry"


Os meninos Distorcidos em: Análise de "O desejo que Draco tem por Harry".  
  
Escrito por: Sailor Sun e Lemon Boy; crazyfiction@yahoo.com.br   
  
Essa fanfic utiliza os personagens da série "Distorcidos" de Lucas Sasdelli. Esta séria não pertence a nós, mas o autor concedeu autorização para que usássemos alguns elementos, caracterizações e personagens da mesma. Para que você possa entender "Os meninos Distorcidos em: Análise de Traição Sexual" é recomendável que leia a fanfic Distorcidos no site www.sasdelli.cjb.net   
  
Fanfic Slash (cenas de sexo explícito entre casais homossexuais); imprópria para menores de 18 anos.   
  
Obs: qualquer semelhança com outra fanfic, seja ela qual for, é mera coincidência.  
  
Capítulo 1 – Masturbação realmente incontrolável.  
  
- Mestre Sasdelli! Mestre Sasdelli!!!?  
  
- Ele não está, sua besta.  
  
- quem é você?  
  
- Seu pior pesadelo. – O mistério misterioso virou de encontro a Místico, que invez de assustar, gritou.  
  
- VAI SER BOM TREM!   
  
- Que isso? Olha o respeito! – Místico estava se controlando para não pular no colo do mistério misterioso.  
  
- Affe... quem é você? Tem ICQ? Telefone?  
  
"Liga para mim, o meu coração vai ... Liga para mim"  
  
- Bem que o Sasdelli me avisou que a sua borboletinha não resiste a um loirinho gostoso. – Suspirou ele. – Bom, Místico, eu sou o Lemon Boy!  
  
- Cadê o Mestre?  
  
- Oi!  
  
- Oi o que?  
  
- Oi cartão! Compre já o seu em qualquer loja autorizada OI! Diga OI para os Meninos Distorcidos. – Lemon Boy balançou os seus cabelos sedosos, deixando a borboletinha em transe. – Oi, você não perguntou pelo seu mestre? Sou eu!  
  
- NÃO! Meu mestre é o Sasdelli, cadê ele???  
  
- Ele me falou que isso poderia ocorrer também. – Lemon Boy balançou o pênis naturalmente, hipnotizando a borboletinha. – Ele está de férias. Foi caçar sunguinhas, ops.., gaivotas no Hawaii.  
  
- Então terei que me contentar com você?  
  
- Não só eu! Diga OI para a Sailor Sun!!! – Uma nevoa rosa irrompeu na sala e lá apareceu Sailor Sun, a Taty das Tatys, a Paty das Patys, o pesadelo do POP e representante do Hip Hop.  
  
- Ninguém merece! Alguém mais purpurinada do que eu. – Falou ela referindo-se ao Místico. – Fala sério.  
  
- Agora completou! Sailor booom e Pink Boy.  
  
- Muito engraçado. – Lemon Boy sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que deu um soco no ar.  
  
- Ninguém merece, fala sério. O que você quer garoto?  
  
- JAMAIS ME CHAME DE GAROTO. – Respondeu Místico indignado. – É GAYROTA! Bom, eu vim aqui trazer uma fanfic para ser analisada. – Sailor Sun e Lemon Boy pegaram a tal fanfic e leram uma linha dela.  
  
- Autorizado!  
  
- Mas vocês nem leram!  
  
- Uma fanfic com esse titulo só pode ser de conteúdo questionável e com linguajar peculiar.  
  
- É isso mesmo meu loirão. – Sailor agarrou Lemon e lhe pagou um suco de laranja. – Ninguém merece essa fanfic, fala sério! Bistico, quem você vai levar para a análise.  
  
- É Místico! Vou com:  
  
Místico  
  
Elisabeth  
  
Shadow, a besta.  
  
- Aprovado. Boa sorte, Glístico. – Místico amarrou a cara e saiu da sala da chefia, deixando-os a sós.  
  
**  
  
- Mais uma analise! – Elisabeth sorriu.  
  
- É mesmo, Shadow, acho que gostaram de nós!  
  
- Esse povo masoquista. Vai entender!?  
  
**  
  
-Potter...uhhh...vai fundo Potter...aiii...vou enloquecer...mete mais...uhhhhh - pensava Draco no banheiro masculino  
  
**  
  
- Era o que faltava! Draco se masturba pensando no banheiro masculino???  
  
- É mesmo Shadow! O que deve ter nesse banheiro em? Coisas que até Deus duvida! Essas onomatopéias toscas também... ah.. aiii.. uiii. Vai fundo.. limpa o esgoto....   
  
- As coisas estão ficando piores!  
  
**  
  
- Potter eu não aguento mais...vou ejacular - Draco ejaculou antes mesmo de falar e caiu no chão imóvel de tesão  
  
**  
  
- Não entendi. – Disse Místico. – Ele falou que não agüenta e ejaculou antes de falar! Como?  
  
- Acho que você está pegando o espírito da coisa, Místico! – Respondeu Elisabeth.  
  
- Que coisa ? Aonde que tem coisa? É grande???  
  
**  
  
Começando mais uma masturbação maravilhosa.  
  
Draco se masturbava a cada uma hora e tinha vez que tinha 2 masturbações de uma vez  
  
**  
  
- Fogoso ele em?  
  
- É do tipo daqueles garotos do filme American Pie, só de passar perto deles eles já ficam melados.   
  
- Gostei disso. – Observou Místico. – Será que ele precisa de mais uma mãozinha?  
  
- Acho que não em! – Respondeu Elisabeth.  
  
- É! – Acrescentou Shadow, a besta. – Acho que ele precisa de outra coisa!  
  
- Então ta tudo fics!!! Eu tenho tudo para dar e fornercer! Clo, para os amigos, Do, para todo mundo, Vil, quem não viu , vai ver! – Místico estava delirando no super-mastuber-Draco.  
  
- Vai lá então, encanador!  
  
**  
  
mas o estranho era que ele não pensava em garotas como todo menino de 16 anos, pensava em Potter, seu pior inimigo.  
  
**  
  
- Será que eles são inimigos apenas nos livros?  
  
- Elisabeth, às vezes eu acho que só a Rowling acha que eles são inimigos.Você sabe né, a voz do povo é a voz de Deus, então Draco e Harry devem realmente ser algo mais.  
  
- É mesmo, temos que avisar a Rowling. Tadinha, sempre a última a saber.  
  
- Se eu fosse ela definitivamente não iria querer saber.  
  
**  
  
Quando chegava de noite, não aguentava, pegava um abacaxi e enfiava tudo la dentro de uma vez só  
  
**  
  
- ELISABETH? QUE ISSO? – Shadow não acreditou no que leu!  
  
- ABACAXI? Shadow, ABACAXI? COMO?  
  
- Quer que eu demostre como?  
  
- Não Místico, nos poupe destes detalhes sórdidos. – Shadow não perdeu tempo em desestimular a gayrota.  
  
- Qual um problema de se usar um abacaxi?  
  
- Ah, nenhum Místico, desde que seja como fruta e não como supositório. – O estomago de Elisabeth revirava enquanto Shadow discutira com Místico.  
  
- Ah que nada Shadow, você fala isso porque nunca exp...  
  
-PAREM!!! – Elisabeth estava prestes a vomitar. – PAREM!!! Eu não estou agüentando!!!! – Místico fez menção de continuar, mas quando viu que poderia sobrar para ele, parou.  
  
**  
  
sentindo a dor dos espinhos ou pegava uma vassoura e enfiava um pouco em seu cu, enloquecia, metia um dedo, pegava o vibrador de sua mãe falecida e metia com força, gritando de dor e tesão.  
  
**  
  
- Esse garoto é um perigo! Se bobear ele enfia até a mãe dele lá dentro!!!!!!!!  
  
- Elisabeth, isso é impossível, o atuor matou a mãe dele. O que a Narcisa fez para ele?  
  
- É obvio Shadow. A Narcisa é mulher e como não tem mulheres na fanfic...  
  
- Tadinha! – Murmurou Shadow.  
  
- Que nada! Pelo menos ela foi poupada dessa fanfic do "enfia tudo".  
  
Capítulo 2 – LOCOmotiva de Hogwarts.  
  
**  
  
Opai de Draco  
  
**  
  
- Shadow, quem é OPAI?  
  
- Não sei Elisabeth. Este é mais um mistério das fanfics brasileiras.  
  
**  
  
havia chegado e ele já estava de mala pronta, levando algumas coisas a mais, como um abacaxi.  
  
**  
  
- Legal, o Draco gosta de fazer pique-nique.  
  
- Brilhante observação, Místico. Digo mais, acho que o Draco adora fazer pique-nique apenas com vassouras e abacaxis.  
  
**  
  
No expresso de Hogwarts, Draco viu Harry e já se excitou, olhava sem disfarçar para ele com um expressão falsa de nojo, mas não olhava para o rosto, olhava para o pênis  
  
**  
  
- Imagina se essa moda pega, Shadow? Deixa de olhar no rosto, nos olhos e tudo mais e ir direto para a genitália?  
  
- Elisabeth, eu defendo a tese de que algumas pessoas deveriam ser proibidas de escrever.  
  
**  
  
o que ele mais desejava."Aquele volume dentro da calça de Harry é enorme" pensava o loiro já ficando excitado.  
  
-Tchau pai, irei pegar uma cabine vazia!  
  
E foi isso que ele fez, foi a uma cabine lá no fundo, colocou um cortina preta na janela e esceveu em um pergaminho:"NÃO ENTRE, NEM PARA ME OFERECER COMIDA"  
  
Ninguem entrou, deixando o sozinho a viagem toda, se marturbando com o abacaxi ou com a vassoura, queria muito o Potter. Nessa viagem Malfoy fez uma coisa que nunca tinha feito, mordido com toda a força do mundo seu pau, isso o deixou delirado, maravilhado, queria mais, ficou mordendo seu pau quase a viagem toda e arranhando seus testiculos com toda a força que tinha, seu pau estava mole quando chegaram a Hogwats, mas ficou durrisimo de novo quando Potter bateu a porta dizendo para quem seja que estivesse ali que era para sair.  
  
**  
  
- Shadow, precisa dizer mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Sim, apenas uma: ME POUPE! – Sailor Sun intrometeu.  
  
- Discordo, Shadow. A expressão exata é: NINGUÉM MERECE. – Lemon Boy também intrometeu.  
  
- Fala sério ae! –Disse ele. Mas Místico não deixou barato.  
  
- Nahh GOZEI!  
  
Fim!  
  
Escrito por: Sailor Sun e Lemon Boy; crazyfiction@yahoo.com.br   
  
Personagens gentilmente cedidos por Lucas Sasdelli, sasdellifics@yahoo.com.br, www.sasdelli.cjb.net  
  
Obs: qualquer semelhança com outra fanfic, seja ela qual for, é mera coincidência. 


End file.
